Crackpot
Crackpot is the eleventh episode of the second season. Plot Kara accidentally breaks the teapot of Stacy's old tea set when Schemer sneaks up on her. Stacy, knowing how valuable it was, is upset about it. Cast and Characters Main Cast * George Carlin as Mr. Conductor * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers * Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper * Ari Magder as Dan Jones * Danielle Marcot as Becky * Brian O'Connor as Schemer Flexitoon Performers * Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing * Olga Felgemacher-Marin as DiDi * Craig Marin as Tex * Peter Baird as Grace * Kenny Miele as Grace * Alan Semok as Rex Guest Starring * Johnny Toronto as Juggler/Customer Mentioned Characters * Harry Cupper (mentioned) * Thomas (mentioned) * Henry (mentioned) * Percy (mentioned) * Toby (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Woolly Bear : Summertime has come to the Island of Sodor. Workers cut the dead grass in a field. They load the fresh hay into freight cars brought by Percy. Toby then took the hay filled cars to the hills for farmers to feed their livestock with. Percy continued to give Thomas a hard time over the ghost fiasco. Thomas was already fed up with Percy for being late all the time. He snapped back at Percy by calling him an ugly green caterpillar. When Percy goes to the harbor a crate of sticky stuff gets dropped on top of him. He had to head back threw the field of hay during high winds. The wind blew straw onto the tracks which made the rails slippery and caused Percy to stall. When Percy finally back to the station he looked like a green hairy caterpillar with all that straw stuck to him. His driver more kindly described Percy as a woolly bear. Thomas and Toby could not stop joking about it. * Henry's Forest : Henry’s favourite place on Sodor is the forest; it’s quiet and peaceful and full of wonderful tall trees. But a big storm damages the forest, forcing many trees to be felled. Henry becomes depressed and the other engines feel sorry for him, but they cheer up when Sir Topham Hatt has new young trees ready for replanting. Toby, Terence and Trevor work hard helping to rebuild the forest. Afterwards, Henry feels much better now the forest has been restored. Jukebox Band Segment Song * John Henry Trivia * This episode establishes that Shining Time Station has an attic whose trap-door is located at the front of the station. Access to the attic can only be made by 12 foot + long ladder. * Both Thomas stories involve a green engine and some form of plant. * Mr. Conductor tells Woolly Bear to Becky and Kara in this episode. *Mr. Conductor tells Henry's Forest to Kara in this episode. *This is the first episode to use the disclaimer "Shining Time Station is partially funded by Quality Family Entertainment's self-supporting activities" at the end of the credits. *In the Nick Jr. version, the story, Woolly Bear is cut out. Gallery Crackpot/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2